


Date Night

by pippen2112



Series: RvB Smut Week 2k18 [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Cages, Dom Carolina, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forehead Touching, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinky Relationship, Leather Kink, Multi, POV Multiple, Polyamorous relationship, RvB Smut Week, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Switch Locus, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Carolina has something very special planned for Locus for their Date Night.  She gets Wash, Tucker, and Felix to help get him ready.Written for RvB Smut Week Poly Ship Day





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locked and Loaded / Catering to the Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941701) by [pippen2112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112). 



> This is set in the same universe as Locked and Loaded / Catering to the Maid, but you don't have to have read it to read this. Just understand that Felix, Locus, Carolina, Tucker, and Wash are in an established relationship and they are all varying flavors of kinky.
> 
> Also, I know I definitely missed tagging all the little referenced kinks; I tried to hit all the big ones. If I missed anything pivotal, please let me know!

The sound of wood snapping jolts Felix from his thoughts. He’s been enjoying his afternoon off, hanging out in the kitchen with Carolina and dicking around on his while Locus works on dinner. He glances up just in time to see Locus hurl the splintered wooden spoon in the trash. “Jesus,” he comments blithely, “what demon tickled your taint without permission?”

Locus shoots him a dark look, huffing as he grabs a fresh spoon and returns to the wok on the stove.

Well, that’s weird. Sure, Locus is high strung, but even Wash only breaks cooking utensils on his extremely bad days. If only the stove weren’t on, then Felix would be plastered against Locus’s back in seconds, fondling him and murmuring dirty comments until Locus relented and, y’know, actually talked about his problems. But the last time he did that, dinner caught fire while they were distracted, and Locus made _him_ explain to the disarmingly cute firefighters exactly why the fire started in the first place.

Before he can say another word, Carolina leans over and claps a firm hand on his shoulder. He glances her way only to find her gaze directed at Locus’s back. “Leave him be, Fe. He’s just nervous,” she says quietly, low enough only Felix should hear. But at her words, Locus’s shoulders pull tight beneath his t-shirt. 

“What the fuck does Tall, Dark, and Dangerously Hot have to be nervous about?”

Locus answers. “Date night.”

Now that just makes Felix’s brow arch higher. Date Night with Carolina is usually pretty fun, as far as Felix is concerned. Half the time, they end up at one of the local paintball ranges, competing to see who gets the most kills. Afterward, they pick up an extra large pepperoni and mushroom and a six pack of something cheap and play bury the falange until one of them gives up or comes. Date Nights are a blast, so what’s got Locus’s panties in a twist? “You planning something?”

Carolina gives him a wicked grin. “Vanessa’s hosting a leather party. I may have suggested Lo volunteer his ass for a paddling demonstration. He agreed”

Felix freezes. In a dozen fucking words, Carolina has essentially roundhouse kicked his brain to the ground and curb stomped it. Leather. Locus. Paddling. Demonstration. By the time he catches up with her words, his jaw is hanging open, and he may or may not be drooling. Honest to God drooling. Locus doesn’t sub much, but when he does it’s an experience. Felix’s groin pulses, his pants suddenly way too tight. He throws Carolina a sneaky look. “Any chance Vanessa would gimme a pass? Just for the night.”

She snorts. “Not even if she was on fire and you were holding the last bucket of water in the universe.”

To be honest, he can’t quite blame Vanessa for banning him from her house. Not after he got drunk on tequila, stripped on her dining room table while singing Bad Romance, and promptly puked in one of Vanessa’s antique vases. Still, Felix pouts, batting his eyes and feigning innocence.

Carolina doesn’t budge, her expression firm; when Felix finally signs and gives up, Carolina boops him on the nose. “Play your cards right, and I’ll let you help Wash and Tucker get him ready.”

Felix beams.

#

All through dinner, Wash can feel the stress radiating off of Locus. He barely eats even though Wash knows he only picked at his lunch and just had a protein shake after his morning workout. Normally, if Locus is feeling on edge, he’ll wander off to his office for an hour, or throw Felix over his knee and take out his frustrations on Felix’s pert little ass. Honestly, it’s bad enough Wash considers sliding out of his chair, getting on his knees under the table, and warming Locus’s cock.

Before he can make his move, Carolina clears her throat. Everyone looks toward her, though from the corner of his eyes, Wash spots Felix vibrating with excitement. “Thank you for cooking, Locus. It was delicious, as always.”

Locus makes a quiet noise of affirmation, his cheeks flushing faintly

“Felix, Tucker,” Carolina goes on, “help me with the dishes. Wash, why don’t you and Locus go and get clean?”

Wash perks up at those words, his heart racing at the thought. Everyone’s been so busy lately it’s been hard to snatch more than a few minutes together between everyone’s hectic schedules. And if Carolina is bringing them in on Date Night when she prefers a little one on one time, she must be able to tell that Locus needs a little help chilling the fuck out before they head out to Vanessa’s.

He nods quietly, pushing out of his chair and offering his hand to Locus. For a moment, Locus stares between Wash’s face and his outreached hand, confusion wrinkling his brow. But with a steadying breath, Locus rises, takes his hand, and lets Wash lead him to the master bathroom.

As he starts the shower and sets it just shy of scalding, the way Locus likes it, Wash glances at Locus. He’s sitting atop the toilet seat, propped up by his elbows against his knees and staring down at the tile like it just insulted his mother. It shouldn’t be one of the cutest things Wash has seen all day, but that’s just a testament to Locus and his uncanny ability to make the mundane beautiful.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Wash offers. When he feels Locus’s eyes resting on his back, he goes on. “God knows I’m an anxious wreck any day ending in “y”. But Lina will be with you the entire time, and you know Vanessa. Sure she’ll hold a grudge if you’re Felix and an asshole for no good reason, but she gives people a shot before passing judgment. They’re a good group of people.”

He startles when warm arms wrap around his waist and Locus leans his head against Wash’s shoulder. “The people don’t concern me.”

Wash angles his head to the side, baring his throat; in seconds, Locus leans in and mouths at the skin. Grinning, Wash runs his hands along Locus’s arms, kneading at the tension. “Alright then, big guy. What’s bothering you?”

There’s a tense moment of silence as Locus sucks a mark onto Wash’s neck. When he releases the skin, he licks the mark and presses a light kiss to the edge. Wash rolls his eyes, grinning. “Come on, Locus. I’m not a mind reader. None of us are.”

“I…” Locus hesitates, resting his hands against Wash’s waist. “During public play, I’ve always been the dominant partner. I’ve never…”

 _Oh shit_.

Without a word, Wash turns in Locus’s arms and wraps himself around him. A few seconds of being held, and Locus starts to melt against him, letting Wash take his weight. Sure, Locus is their group’s strong man, but even big guys need a shoulder to lean on. “No wonder you’re so tense even Tucker could tell.” 

Locus lets out a quiet chuckle, hanging his head. “I’ve submitted before but not in a long time and never in front of other people.”

Wash nods. It’s a scary thing, letting yourself be vulnerable, especially being vulnerable in front of people you don’t know. “Have you talked to Lina?”

Locus shakes his head. “I didn’t want to spoil her plans.”

Okay, Wash can understand the sentiment, but he still thumps his head against Locus’s shoulder. “Locus, if I came to you and said Tucker wanted me to fist him and I wasn’t comfortable with it, what would you say?”

“That’s hardly the same circumstance.”

He looks up just in time to catch the flush tinting Locus’s cheeks. “Talk to her, Locus. Lina will understand if you need to pump the breaks.”

Locus stares down at his feet, conflict clear on his face. Fuck, Wash hates stubborn people. So much. It’s almost like he has first hand experience with the perils of stubbornness or something. Sighing, Wash pulls back just far enough to run a hand through his hair. “Okay, well, do you wanna practice?”

Locus looks up warily. “Practice?” 

“Practice submitting.”

Locus doesn’t respond immediately. Instead, his gaze drops to Wash’s groin, where they both know his cock is locked away, safe and happy and content in its cage. Locus arches a brow. “You think you could manage that?”

Wash snickers, letting himself roll his shoulders back and smirk. “Oh trust me, Lo. I don’t need my dick to put you in your place.”

When Locus’s eyes dilate, Wash counts it as a win. He takes a half step back, cocks his head back, and squares his hips and shoulders. If he’s copying Carolina, well, no one would begrudge him for it; she’s a fantastic role model. “Strip.”

Locus’s throat bobs. Wash holds his gaze, unblinking, unflinching, waits in the rising steam until Locus bows his head and rucks off his shirt and pants, tossing them toward the hamper. Once he’s bare, Locus stands back, his arms at his sides, his gaze lowered. 

Wash bites his cheek to stop himself grinning and ruining his facade. He closes the distance between them, running his hands up Locus’s arms reassuringly. “Good. Very good.” He keeps his voice low and level, mimicking Carolina’s dom voice. He takes Locus’s hands and leads them to the hem of his shirt. “Now me.”

Shivering, Locus follows suit. He raises Wash’s shirt gently. Tenderly. When he pulls Wash’s shirt over his head, Locus reaches for his chest and stops short of touching. Good. Normally Locus can’t keep his hands off his partners—touchy in the best way—but Carolina likes her subs still. Obedient. Wash lets himself smile when Locus’s hands drop to his pants, deftly opening his fly. Locus drops to his knees and eases down Wash’s pants. 

Wash cups the back of Locus’s head, kneading under his ponytail as he steps out of his pants. With a gentle tug, Wash pulls Locus back to his feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Locus turns to the shower cubicle; for good measure, Wash palms his ass and give him a good smack. Locus jolts and shoots Wash a dark look. 

Wash cocks an eyebrow. “You got something to say?”

Flushing, Locus drops his gaze. “No, sir.”

“Good.”

Wash follows Locus into the shower. Locus blocks out most of the spray, his shoulders easing under the hot water. Good thing too because the water’s hot enough to scald most normal folk. Locus turns to face Wash, his head dipped as he reaches for the scrub brush. Wash moves instinctively, smacking Locus’s hand. “Nope, didn’t say to do that, did I?”

“No, sir,” Locus replies, bowing his head and handing the scrub brush to Wash. “What would you have me do?”

Angling his head, Wash takes the brush and pats Locus’s shoulder. “Just relax, big guy. Relax, and let me take care of you.”

When Locus finally inclines his head, Wash soaps up the brush and begins cleaning Locus. Every inch of him. Wash relishes every hitched breath, every muscle twitch, every time Locus presses back into his hands or the brush. When he reaches Locus’s groin, he set the brush aside and teases Locus’s cock and balls, part cleaning, part stimulation. Locus’s eyes are closed, a tiny line knitted between his brows. Concentration. Wash runs his free hand over Locus’s stomach, enjoying how his abs quiver. “Good. You’re doing so good, Locus. Just stay still for me. Nice and still.”

Locus groans, his hips hitching once before he sucks in a breath and goes still, the line between his eyebrows tightening. Wash beams, pumping in earnest and leaving the spray to wash away the suds. A short hiss slips out through Locus’s teeth followed by a low moan. Wash’s cock jumps in the cage at that, his own arousal mounting. Oh, it would be so easy to slip a hand to his ass, work himself open quick and easy and sink onto him. So, so easy. But Wash pushes those thoughts aside. This isn’t about him. 

He drops his hand around the base of Locus’s cock, clenching hard until Locus whines. Grinning, Wash stands on his tiptoes and presses up against Locus’s chest to mouth at his ear. “Tell me how you feel.”

Locus lets out another wordless moan, searching for his words. “I feel good, sir. I want to come for you.”

Wash clamps down harder around the base of Locus’s dick, just to hear him groan. “And if I tell you you don’t get to?”

Keening, Locus presses his forehead into Wash’s shoulder. He breathes hard, his form shaking. “Please, sir.”

Wash pulls his head back by his hair, devouring his mouth, relishing the softness of Locus’s lips against his. He’s more pliant than Wash has seen him in ages. God, he wants lock the bathroom door and keep him all to himself, but he can’t. Instead, he breaks the kiss and drops to his knees. Locus sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes guarded but almost hopeful as he watches Wash.

“No coming,” Wash says sternly as he pulls Locus between his lips and sucks him deep.

Of course, that’s the exact moment Tucker whips back the shower curtain.

#

Tucker gawks at the sight in front of him. Honestly, he’s never gonna get used to seeing Wash on his knees with Locus’s cock halfway down his throat. If he hadn’t been sent here on a mission, he’d sit himself down on the toilet and whip out his cock and enjoy the show. 

“Hogging him all for yourself, huh Wash?”

Despite the steaming water rushing over him, Locus shivers. With a groan, Wash lets Locus’s dick fall out of his mouth and kisses the head of his dick. “You’re doing good, Locus,” Wash says gently in what sounds like a good imitation of Lina’s dom voice. _Hot._ Then he turns to Tucker and asks, “You guys waiting on us?”

Tucker laughs. “Him mostly. Mind if I take him off your hands? Maybe get mine on him? _Bow chicka bow wow._ ”

Wash looks back to Locus, rubbing his flank tenderly. “Go on, Lo. You’ve got a party to get to.”

Locus makes a wrecked little noise but nods and steps out of the shower. Beads of water stream down his dark skin, drawing Tucker’s gaze to every long lean muscle. God, he wants to lick Locus from stem to stern and get him groaning. Oh that’d be nice. Especially since Locus has his head bowed and his shoulders relaxed. Too bad Lina already has Locus earmarked for the evening; still that doesn’t mean Tucker can’t have a little fun. After all, Wash certainly did.

“Don’t take too long in there, Wash,” Tucker calls as he pulls the shower curtain closed.

He takes a towel off the rack and steps up to Locus, quickly rubbing him dry. He presses his chest to Locus’s, soaks in all the heat radiating off him. Locus keens when Tucker’s clothes trail over over his skin. He arches against Tucker, his cock pulsing. 

Tucker grins. “You like that? Being reminded that you’re exposed and I’m not?”

“Yes sir,” Locus murmurs, his cheeks darkening.

Tucker’s brows arch toward his forehead at the “sir”, but he rolls with it. He lets the towel fall by the wayside and steps in between Locus’s legs. Runs his hands down Locus’s back, cups his ass, and squeezes. Locus lets out a low resonant note, rolling his hips into Tucker. 

Standing on his tiptoes, Tucker nibbles at his collarbone. “You’re gonna have a great time tonight,” he whispers, low enough that only Locus can hear him. “Last time I went to one of Vanessa’s parties, Lina tied me face up on the St. Andrew’s, and the other guests took turns trying out nipple clamps on me. They edged me till I couldn’t remember my name. It was _awesome_.”

Shivering, Locus bucks into him. His head falls heavy on Tucker’s shoulder, his breathing hot and quick. Tucker groans, pulling Locus’s cheeks apart and tracing one finger over his hole, slow circles until Locus jerks against him, panting. With a grin, Tucker moves one hand to Locus’s hair, pulls his head back, and kisses him quick and dirty, sliding one thigh against Locus’s groin and encouraging him to rut. 

Tucker licks at Locus’s ear, humming. “You’re gonna be great, Lo. Lina’s gonna take good care of you. C’mon, they’re waiting for you.”

For a moment, Locus shudders against him. Tucker can feel the line between his brows digging into his shoulder as Locus squeezes his eyes shut and takes deep breaths. When he’s ready, Locus nods into his shoulder and stands up. Tucker takes one last long look at him and leads him to the bedroom.

#

Carolina frowns at the corset and ballet boots Felix holds up expectantly. She crosses her arms, the silk of her robe fluttering around her. “Those won’t fit him.”

“Oh I know,” Felix replies, smirking. “I’m just showing you what you’re missing out on.” He holds the corset up against his torso, cocking his hip to the side as he shows off. “You could have me on your arm, dressed up like your little slut, huh? You could even gag me. Gagged and hobbled, huh? Might be enough to pacify Vanessa.”

Her brow quirks. “As much as I’m sure I’d love to see you strapped up and gagged—”

“—woah, woah, who said anything about being strapped up—”

“—I’m not willing to risk Vanessa’s ire.” When Felix pouts, she goes on, “Maybe next month. _If_ you can make nice with her before then.”

His pout doesn’t waver, but Felix sashays off to the closet to find something suitable for Locus. “What look do you want for him, then?”

Lips pursed, Carolina closes her eyes, considering. Vanessa’s play parties are usually casual affairs. A few demonstrations performed in the company of like-minded guests. It’s a good opportunity for Locus to get his feet wet, give him a chance to let go and have all his needs taken care of. But she knows how unnerving it can be, performing. The times she’s subbed have been intensely personal affairs; she knows it’s hard to reach subspace. And she wants Locus to enjoy himself. He could do with a little release. 

“The harness you got him for his birthday last year. And the pants Tucker keeps sneaking into Locus’s slacks rotation.”

Felix wolf-whistles. “And the boots Wash creams his pants over?”

God, he’s gonna look like a baby dom trying to find his legs. She crosses her legs, squeezes her thighs together, her robe ruffling over her skin. “Perfect.”

“What about you?”

“Oh don’t worry about me, Fe,” she calls back. “I’ve got something in mind.”

Before Felix can protest, the bathroom door opens, and Tucker and Locus emerge. Locus is naked, his hair damp, his face flushed, his heavy cock bobbing between his thighs, and Tucker is grinning like a kid in a candy store. But there’s something off about Locus’s gait. Carolina sits up a little, nearly getting to her feet. “Locus, is everything alright?”

He nods slowly, his head bowed subtly. “Yes, miss. Wash suggested I…” he trails off, breathing heavily. “I’m uncertain about tonight. About submitting. Wash thought I might feel better with some… practice.”

At once, all the tension bleeds out of her. Locus is behaving strangely, but not without purpose. Carolina thinks Wash deserves a reward for that kind of thinking and makes a note to remember it for the next time she and Wash get some alone time. 

She smiles warmly at Locus. “Smart. I think that’s a very good idea.” When Locus shivers in response, Carolina hesitates. Or maybe he pushed himself too far too fast. “What color are you at?”

“Green, miss.”

Carolina snaps, summoning Tucker to the bed. He sits cross-legged at the end of the bed, and she props her feet in his lap, grinning as she looks back to Locus. “Good boy. Are you ready to continue?”

He nods, weak little movements that reveal his trepidation and eagerness in equal measure. But he’s trying, putting himself out there and going for it in a way Carolina so rarely sees from him. Grinning, she goes on. “Stand still, and do as Felix say. If anything gives you pause, speak up. This is as much for your pleasure as it is for mine.”

Again, he nods shallowly, pivoting slightly toward the closet as Felix approaches, his arms full of clothes. Felix drops the garments on the bed, then reaches out and runs his fingers along the line between Locus’s pecs. He frowns when he draws them away. “Great job drying him off, Tucker.”

Tucker shoots him a shit eating grin. “Can you blame me for getting distracted? He’s ten kinds of hot. Twenty.”

Locus’s cheeks color, his chin dropping to his chest. Carolina nudges Tucker in the side with her toes, jabbing at a sensitive spot. Tucker jerks backward, stifling a manic laugh. When Carolina gives him a stern look, he drops his head and starts massaging her feet in apology. 

Satisfied, Carolina turns back to Felix and Locus just in time to watch Felix carefully lift the intricate web of leather straps over Locus’s head and arms and settle it on his shoulders. Felix smoothes the straps onto Locus’s skin, adjusting the straps and trailing over the patches of skin left bare. Locus follows each touch, pressing into it as much as he can without fully shifting his body. With a low chuckle, Felix slides up behind Locus, tightening each strap and buckling them in place. 

As the worn leather shifts into place, framing Locus’s well defined chest and abs, leaving his nipples enticingly bare, Carolina feels a flare of arousal rippling through her. He’d look nice with a pair of gold clamps linking his nipples, tassels dangling from the ends and swishing with his every step. It would be lovely to dress him up like a harem slave, gold and silks and finery accentuating his strength and the dark glory of his naked skin. Her skin prickles with want at the very thought. _Next date night,_ she tells herself. She’d love to have a night to make up her boys and play with them.

With the harness tight around his chest, Carolina can make out how quickly Locus is breathing, heavy and fast and just a little ragged. When Felix picks up the pair of leather pants and kneels in between Locus’s leaves, Locus’s breath hitches. She can’t blame him. Felix may be a dick every day of the week ending in “y”, but he looks good on his knees. 

With a smirk, Felix taps Locus’s ankle; when Locus lifts his foot, Felix guides him into the leg of his pants, one foot then the other. He draws the pants up Locus’s long legs, the material clinging to his thighs. Felix gets the waist up over Locus’s ass, the lacing open over the swell of his ass. Locus shudders when the pants are up, the bulge of his groin prominent through the heavy material. 

“Color?” Carolina asks.

“Green.”

“And you’ve urinated.”

He blushes. “Yes, miss.”

“Then lace him up, Felix.”

Chuckling, Felix turns Locus so he’s facing Carolina head on and kneels behind him. With sharp tugs, the pants pull obscenely tight across Locus’s groin, and Locus groans, his head lolling forward. 

The bathroom door opens on to a very flushed, very naked Wash. He’s midway through mopping his hair with a towel when he goes still in the doorway, his jaw dropping and the towel slipping out of his hand. Carolina smirks; she can imagine the view he’s walked in on. 

“Oh fuck me,” Wash groans.

“Maybe next time, Washy,” Felix retorts. “Be a dear, and go grab his boots for me would you? You know the pair.”

Wash flushes, a subconscious noise slipping out of him. Biting his lip, he hurries to the closet and returns moments later with the boots in question: highly polished combat boots made of gleaming, shiny black leather. Carolina can see the reverence in Wash’s gaze, in the way he handles the boots. She watches as his cock struggles to rise and fails to rise. 

“By the chair,” Felix instructs. “Then go back to the bed.”

Nodding, Wash obeys, setting the boots down beside the chair then hurrying back to bed. Carolina pulls him to her, kissing him firm and licking into his mouth. He moans against her, loose and willing as she pushes him to sit beside her. Together, they look just in time to see Felix give the laces one more tug before tying them off. Sealing Locus in until such a time as Carolina frees him. She clenches, warmth fluttering between her legs.

Carolina watches closely as Felix sits Locus down on the empty armchair just off the side of the bed, sliding his feet into his highly polished boots, lacing them tight. With each tug, Locus goes limper and limper, already sinking so deep into his head he looks like he’s been ravished. Once Locus’s boots are in place, Felix doesn’t rise immediately. He trails his nose of Locus’s inseam, breathing heavily against Locus’s groin. 

“That’s enough, Felix,” Carolina commands when Felix extends his tongue to lick the leather. When Felix pouts, she goes on. “He’s been teased enough.”

Taking her feet out of Tucker’s generous hands, Carolina loosens the tie at her waist. She stands, letting the robe drop to the ground, revealing every naked inch of her. She used to be self-conscious of her scars, of so many sets of eyes on her at once. Now, she thrives on it, striding around the bed and standing in front of Locus. He gazes up at her reverently, his dark eyes wide with want. Carolina sinks her fingers into his hair, petting him gently. “You’ve done so well, Locus. You look so good, anyone would want you on their arm. Now, on your knees for me.”

He slides off the chair, folding delicately at her feet. He’s doing wonderfully. Better than she could have hoped for. She crosses to the bedside table, retrieves a heavy black collar, the one Felix usually favors during play. Locus’s gaze snaps to the collar, his mouth slightly open. She bends forward slightly, carefully shifting Locus’s hair out of the way and fastening the collar around his throat. Tight enough he’ll feel it’s presence, but not so tight it will cut affect his breathing. “With this around your throat, everyone will know you’re mine. No one will interfere with you at the party. You’ll be safe.”

Shivering, Locus tilts his head forward, resting his cheek against her thigh. She can feel him shaking and strokes her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes, he whispers, “Thank you, miss. Thank you.”

“Of course, Locus.” She tips his head back so she can meet his gaze. “Now, I have to go get ready, and I imagine the others have all done their fair share of teasing. Am I right?”

He nods slowly.

She looks up to Felix, Wash, and Tucker all seated on the bed, and smirks. “Why don’t you occupy yourself while I’m getting ready. Just remember to keep yourself in order. And you three,” she says, turning a sharp look on the others. “I expect you to be compliant.”

“Yes, miss,” they reply quietly, differing looks of unease spreading across their faces.

Locus leans forward, pressing a kiss to her palm. With a quick grin of his own, he stands, turns, and leaps for the others, catching Tucker around the waist and throwing him to the bed. 

Grinning, Carolina strides over to the closet. As moans and pleas rise behind her, she slides the door shut.

#

He’s four fingers deep in Tucker, steadily pressing in his thumb, while he keeps an eye on Felix and Wash at the head of the bed, the pair of the ass to ass on their hands and knees, fucking back and forth into each other. The three of them are a mess of pleas and moans, and he warms at every whimper. Sometimes being teased has its perks.

Locus spreads his fingers wide and relishes the bitten off noises Tucker makes when the closet door swings open, startling them all. He looks up to find Carolina silhouetted by the closet light, black lace clinging to her arms and legs, an aqua leather waist cincher tight beneath her ample breasts, and a black leather mini skirt clinging to her thighs. She struts over to the bed, dark makeup lining her eyes and darkening her lips, every stride powerful in her combat boots. 

She snaps her fingers, and they all fall still, their moans quickly changing to gasps at the sight of her. And Locus is the one lucky enough to have her arm for the evening. His chest swells with pride at the honor.

He wipes his fingers off on the sheets and climbs off the bed to kneel before her. With a sharp grin, Carolina clips her leash to Locus’s collar and pulls him to stand. His cheeks burn, but he follows her determinedly. He doesn’t want to be nervous. He’s already hers; tonight is his opportunity to prove it.

“Have a good evening you three,” Carolina calls as she leads Locus out of the room and closes the door behind her. “Don’t wait up.”

Locus follows Carolina down the hall, his head lowered, but he still gets to watch her her hips rolling with each step, her ass just barely concealed by the leather. His mouth goes dry, his throat constricting. Focus, he reminds himself over the desire pulsing through him. Focus and obey.

Carolina stops at the hall closet, fetching Locus’s favorite leather jacket and dressing him carefully. Up close, he can smell her perfume, light and warming. She steps into his personal space as she zips the jacket closed, hiding away his bare chest and the harness beneath. She grins up at him, running her hands down his chest. “Good boy. Hold this for me,” she commands, offering the leash.

He nearly reaches for it with his hands, but at the last minute, he catches himself, opens his mouth. Her eyes sparkle as she presses the handle between his lips. It’s so simple a gesture, it shouldn’t leave him aching. “Very good boy,” she says softly, palming his cock and giving him a teasing squeeze before pulling on her trench coat. He whines to see her cover up, but discretion is the key. 

Once she ties the coat around her waist, she retrieves the leash from his mouth, stands onto her tiptoes and presses their foreheads together. “You doing okay in there, Lo?”

“Yes, miss,” he answers.

“I’m not your dom right now, Lo. I’m your partner, and I need to know if _you_ want to do this. Not because you want to please me, but because you want to give this a try. I have no problem going to the spare room and just having a scene between the two of us, but if you lie to me about what you want, I will be very unhappy.”

His knees quiver at the strength of her words. He swallows hard and nods. “I want to go. I want to try playing publicly. I’m nervous, yes, but.” He looks up, meeting her stern, strong gaze. “I want to experience this with you.”

Carolina’s breath visibly hitches, but she nods and pulls him into a kiss, devouring every inch she can get her hands off. Locus groans and gives her everything. All of him. 

When they break, she asks, “Color?”

“Green, miss.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

Feeling properly light for the first time in ages, Locus follows, head bowed, hands clasped behind his back. Ready for whatever she throws at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and concrit welcome. Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
